ondeckfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Fish House
The third episode premire.The teams need to find away out a scary fish house being the time goes off. Plot In the mess hall, Owen is loving the food so far even eating it on other people's plates. Every Blaineley eats all the food making her making her do a big fart exploding the mess hall, throwing the passengers off the ship, and into the water. They land in the ocean with boats flowing near them. Clara grabs on to one of them, and sees DJ struggling to not flow down. She flows near him and gives him, her flowed boat, as well as asking him if he's okay. DJ replies he's fine, with Clara happy he safe. Owen screams as he's in the water, Clara asks him if he's okay, Owen, happy, says he's okay, as he gives his opinion that was awesome, as Clara agrees. Courtney, then has a gin and a smile. In the confession cam, Courtney says if she's going to win, that she has to get on Clara's goodside. Courtney swims over to Clara and pretends to feel sorry for being mean to her, but interrupted when LeShawea and Lindsay defend Clara, and telling her Courtney's a spoil skinney rich girl, with Courtney glaring at them. In the confession room, Courtnery states her plan almost work until "Lindisot" and "Ledena" got in her way, with her angry about it. Chris then come in a helicopter, introducing the teams next challage. In front of a fish house, Chris explains that todays challage is that the teams have to make it on top of the fish house. First team who wins gets to go in the fantastic dining hall with Chris, eating their favorite food. Owen and Blainley cheer for this. So the teams begin to race to the top. Before entering, Chris explains that there is "ghosts" in tje fish house, looking for revenge on the living. Everybody laughs at this, with each member in a team laughing in the confession cam. Chris goes in the confession, laughing to, saying those guys are so dead. The teams begin their race. But their are too many paths in the fish house. Courtney says as the self-proclm leader of Team Seashells, she decides to take the first path, but the other girls decide to rake path 3, much to Courtney's anger, but travels with them as well. Team Killer Whales are unable to go through the door of the path they chosed, due to Owen unable to fit through the door. Team Killer Whales then see the ghosts that Chris was talking about as they freak out. Owen panicks and then gases at the ghost, causing the ghost to be disgusted. They then manage to push Owen through, and later try to catch to the others. Meanwhile, LeShawea's depress that Harold got voted off, with Rosemary comforting her, with LeShewa appreciating it. Sierra tells the team if there are any ghost around, with Sierra adding if they see a ghost Cody will protect her, with Cody smiling. Gwen then asks if this' the right path. Gwen, in the confession cam, wonders if Chris was really serious about ghost. As they continue, the floor breaks apart, as they fall in. Once quickly gainning their cousiousness, they see all kinds of old stuff, (fish hooks, fish tanks, wooden boots, etc.). Soon enough, DJ hears noises near them. Daizy grabs the flashlight from Gwen and points to a fish picture, with a group of ghost appearing. Cody wets his pants, by his scare, Sierra grabs Cosy and runs with the others. In the confession room, DJ scarely replies, "Mommy." They later see there is no way to escape as the ghosts confront them. Meanwhile, with Team Seashells, Courtney keeps trying to get on Clara's goodside, but fails, by the other team members on the team protecting her from Courtney, much to Courtney's dismay. Courtney states in the confession cam, how can she talk to Clara if everybody's trying to protect. Clara asks Lindsay what's so bad about Courtney, with Lindsay repling back, Courtney's evil, and Bridgette adding she's the enemy. Clara, in the confession cam, wonders if their statements are right. Bridgette, in the confession room, says, she'll not let Courtney manuplate another campor on her watch. Sadie then hears noises, warning Katie. The girls freezes hearing noises. Many ghosts appear surrounding them. Everyone panicks, but Courtney fights the ghosts harshly, knocking all ghosts out. The other teammates are speechless, then a note falls on floor. Bridgette is about to read it, but Courtney snatches it from her, rudely, much to Bridgette's dismay. Courtney reads it, saying push the wall. The girls try to push it down, but say their must be another way, but Courtney manages to break the wall, aggressively. When the wall is push down, it reveals stairs. Thy begin to run up the steps. With Team Killer Whales, Duncan and his team read a note, saying climb the ladder. Climbing it, Blaineley, however can't, due to her weight. Duncan tells Owen and Tyler to help Blaineley up. This makes them tired. Team Seashells manage to make up the tower first, winning the challuage. Team Killer Whales make it up, becoming second, with Courtney glaring at Duncan. Owen then asks where is the other team. The other team appears in a net carried by the ghost. The ghost pours them out the net and then disappears. Chris staates that Team Sharks, yet again, loses the challuage, and that Team Seashells won to spent all their time sleeping in the Lurexy Dormroom, where there are spas, mud baths, nice seaoods, TV, and comfortable beds. Team Seashells cheer at this, with Courtney smiling. Courtney, in the confession room, smiling, says she hopes that they know who to thank, her. Back the boat, saiuling away, Team Sharks note that tey are faiuling big time. Daizy thinks they should creates exploditions, much to everyone's annoyance. Bailey says maybe if they find s stragery, they could win, with Noah agreeing smiling at her. Cody says they need to use something more patheic. Chris then signs off the show.